


Tony Stark, Omega.

by ViperQueen666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperQueen666/pseuds/ViperQueen666
Summary: Tony knows he's an omega. The problem is, no one else does. So what does he do when he starts a heat in the middle of a battle field? get taken to Loki and James house to get fucked. That's what.(I can't do summaries or titles)(Explicit sexual content)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 307
Collections: FrostIron*, WinterIron*





	1. Chapter 1

Tony might not look like it, but he was an omega. No one. And he means no one, knows this. Howard, his father, had made sure of that. He was raised with the knowledge that being an omega made you weak, and less in the eyes of society. In some twisted way, he was right. Tony had always been weak. Sure he walked the walk and talked the talk, but on the inside, he was an emotional dumpster fire. 

He supposed it was because of him blocking the natural omega features. When he was younger, he took suppressants, and when they stopped working, he made his own scent and heat blocker. After Afghanistan, he made them run off of the ark reactor. Some times it hurt, but it was fine. HE was fine. Sometimes he just got a little twitchy. Maybe that's why he built up a reputation of being a playboy. Maybe, because he couldn't feel satisfied in the ways he needed, he tried to feel satisfied in the ways he could.

One thing he knows as an absolute fact, is that if his patches stopped working it would be bad. Probably bad enough to start a heat. As he heard the Avengers alarm go off, he shrugged off his oppressive thoughts about what he truly was, and suited up. "So cap. What seems to be the issue?" Tony asked through the coms as he headed toward the direction that the alert came from. 

"It seems like the winter soldier and Loki have teamed up again and are destroying an abandoned building together." Tony groaned. When ever they had to fight the winter soldier, AKA, Bucky Barnes, Steve's friend from the forties, Steve would gripe about how he's innocent and how he's clearly brain washed. Tony really didn't believe him. Sure in the beginning he was probably under HYDRA's control, but now he seemed fine, mostly just blowing up Condemned buildings, most recently with Loki.

"Now remember team! Don't hurt Bucky! Loki probably has him under his control!" Tony heard Clint groan from the coms. It was all going well until Steve miscalculated his shot, and ended up hitting Tony in the Ark reactor. This normally wouldn't be an issue, because Tony had the shrapnel removed from his chest at the first chance possible, leaving the ark reactor there to power his suits and cover up the hole in his chest. However it also powered his blockers, and the second it powered down Tony knew he was fucked.

His limbs locked up as a wave of heat over came him. He could hear JARVIS in his ear, but he couldn't focus on it, only the flaming heat in his body. When he could move again he stumbled out of the suit, knowing his mistake a moment after it happened. All of the Avengers were staring at him with hunger, while Loki and Bucky looked confused. When the Avengers tried to spring towards him, to CLAIM him, Loki teleport-ed in front of him, and with a burst of green magic, they disappeared.

When Tony felt the magic whisk him away, he closed his eyes. Now that the magic was mostly gone, he could try to stop this god forsake heat. He opened his eyes and saw he was laying in a four poster bed. He didn't really care where he was, all he wanted was this flame inside to go away! It made his body hurt and his cock hard. Suddenly he felt hands on his arms, pushing him down.

"When was your last heat Stark?" he heard a familiar voice demand. "N-Ne-Never." He panted out. He heard a curse and the hands released his arm. He whined a the loss of contact, wanting them to help him with the heat. Soon enough the hands where back, but this time with two new ones. Tony moaned as they touched him. Suddenly he jerked up and tugged off his shirt. Before he could go for his pants, one pair of hands heaved him up by the shoulders while the other ones pulled off his pants and underwear, letting his cock bounce free. 

He moaned as the cold air hit his throbbing dick. Suddenly the hands where gone, and Tony looked up at their owners, Loki and James (He would never call the winter soldier something like 'bucky', so James it was). "Do you want to take him first, while I take his mouth?" James asked Loki. Loki nodded. Tony knew he should be more upset that he was at these villains mercy, however all he could focus on was the heat, the fingers that where now in his ass, and the giant cock pressed against his mouth.

Tony opened his mouth as it prodded him, obediently wrapping his lips around it. He heard James groan in desire. Suddenly the fingers left his ass. He was about to whine, until he felt something bigger press into his open hole. He moaned as Loki pressed his cock into his ass, sending vibrations through James Cock. They began thrusting into him at the same time. Tony gasped again when he felt a nimble hand stroke his Cock, and soon enough he was coming, tightening his ass around Loki, and his mouth around James. the both came soon after.

James pulled out while Loki stayed knotted in his ass, filling him with his seed. "Can I bond you Tony?" He heard Loki ask. He vigorously nodded, and suddenly their was a sharp pain on his neck, as Loki bit down on his left mating gland, breaking it and spilling pheromones. When Loki pulled out he could feel his seed dripping from his ass. He liked the feeling, the feeling of being used.

James came back in and gave him a glass of water to drink. "Do you want to bond to me too, Tony?" Tony nodded because more than anything he wanted to be taken and owned by both these alphas. Because, indeed, when an alpha marks an omega, the omega becomes the Alphas property. The laws more more lax now, but held the same meaning.

"Yes please, Alpha." James pupils expanded, and he growled. "Do you want me to make you my property, as well as Loki's? Is that want you want, omega?" Tony moaned. "Oh god, Alpha, yes!" That was all the confirmation James needed, as he plowed threw Tony's ass. Loki was stroking himself, until Tony bedecked him closer, so he could suck on his cock. Loki agreed, and soon Tony had two alphas pounding into him again. Soon all three where coming and James was biting down on Tony's Right mating gland. 

After that, Loki used magic to clean them, and they sat in bed and cuddled. "So.. We're probably gonna have to tell the avengers about this." Tony stated. "Yes, I mean we aren't doing anything bad, just taking down HYDRA bases." Tony turned his head towards James. "Really?" James nodded. "That's okay then." Tony decided, as he fell asleep in his Alphas' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

After round one was over, Tony borrowed James' phone to call Friday. "Hey Friday. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Also, don't shoot us if we pop into the tower. Okay, Bye dear!" Friday tried to stop him from hanging up, but it was too late. 

Tony groaned feeling the heat come back. He saw James and Loki giving him hungry looks. He winked at them and swayed into the bedroom. Soon enough he had two alpha cocks buried in his body.

After a few more days and a lot more rounds, Tony's heat was coming to an end. "So. You two should move in with me." He tells his mates. Loki shrugs. "I don't see the harm in it." James nodded along with the other alpha. Loki waved a hand and everything that they owned disappeared from their apartment and into Loki's pocket dimension. "We should go to the tower now, then." James said. Tony held up his hands. "Hold up! I'm still naked!" James and Loki looked at each other. Then Loki responded, "I don't see a problem with it." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Then you won't care if the avengers see me naked?" They growled and Tony was surrounded by green magic. When it dissipated, he was wearing one of Loki's green button up shirts that was too big for him, and a pair of James' sweatpants that covered his feet. Tony huffed and rolled up the pants. "Ready now?" Loki asked. Tony nodded, and found himself in the mischief god's arms. He wasn't ashamed to say he cuddled into them.

James grabbed Loki's arm and suddenly they were at the tower. "Good evening Boss, Mr. Lie smith, Mr. Winter." Tony smiled. "Hey baby girl!"Friday huffed. "You worried me and the bots, boss." Tony winced. "Sorry, Friday."

"It's okay boss, but I bet the bots would like to meet your new Alpha's." Tony's face lit up. He hopped out of Loki's arms and dragged him and James into the elevator. "I can't wait for you too meet my bots!" As he rambled on about his children, Loki and James smiled fondly at him. When they arrived at the lab, Loki and James were filled with wonder. Soon three bots were upon them.

Tony laughed. He pointed at the bot with a camera. "That U. She records thing for me. The one trying to hand you a smoothie is Butter Fingers. Don't drink it, it might have motor oil in it. Oh and the one with a fire extinguisher is DUM-E. No! Put that dow-" Tony was cut off as they where covered in foam. The helper bots beeped happily. Loki snapped his fingers and the foam was gone. Both he and James look amused. Tony laughed. "Sorry about him. He's a bit trigger happy."

After spending sometime in the lab, they decided to go take a nap on the couch. Loki was on one side stretched out with James doing the same thing on the other side. Tony was laying across the two alphas. They laid like that for a while until they heard the elevator coming up. When it opened Pepper stepped out. It was a testament to how much weird stuff she had seen Tony doing, as she didn't even bat an eye at Tony laying across the two wanted criminals. 

"Tony your behind on you paper work, but since I can see your busy, I'll just leave it here." She sets the paper work on the counter. "I expect it done by this weekend, or your not going to be having a good time." Tony winced as Pepper walked back to the elevator. His alpha's looked at him in confusion. "That was Pepper Potts. She's the CEO of my company and overall wonderful person." Their eyes narrowed. "She's dating my Rhodey bear though, so nothing to worry about." That seemed to sooth their ruffled feathers as they calmed back down and went back to their nap.

An hour later they could hear the elevator coming up again. "I'm telling you, Steve, we have to find Tony! He might be hurt!" Tony heard Clint say. "I agree, we don't know what happened to him. For all we know he could be dead!" Bruce joined in. They heard Steve scoff. "Bucky wouldn't hurt Tony! He's totally harmless!" James narrowed his eyes. Weather from being called Bucky, or from the harmless comment, Tony couldn't tell. Natasha could be heard sighing.

"Steve, it's not just Bucky, it's also Loki." That's all they could hear as suddenly the elevator door opened. They where all in full Avengers gear except for Bruce. Steve gasped. "Tony! What did you do to Bucky!" Loki face palmed. Clint drew an arrow and was about to fire it, until Tony growled in a way only Omega's could growl when their mates where threatened. They lowered their weapons.

"Tony, what's going on?" Tony rolled off of his mates and onto the floor, quickly hopping up. He cleared his throat. "Well. You all know Loki and James-" Steve cut him off. "His name is Bucky!" Tony growled again, this time with James. "As I was saying, you know Loki and JAMES. They are the god of mischief and the winter soldier. They are also my mates so they will be staying here in the tower." 

Steve gave his patented 'Captain America is Disappointed in you' look. "Tony, they can't be your mates! Bucky's my best friend and Loki kills people!" James and Loki glared at him. "Steve, I would like to be called James, not Bucky," Steve was about to cut in until he got the patented, 'I'm going to murder you with my thighs' look from Natasha. "Also, me and Loki have been killing HYDRA, not just anyone off the streets."

Steve gasped theatrically. "Bucky-" he was cut off by a looks from James. He cleared his thought. "James would never kill anyone! Also Loki's evil!" Everyone looked at Steve with disbelief. "Steve," Natasha started. "You do realize that James has assassinated over one hundred fifty people for HYDRA, right?" Steve had on a stubborn look. "That was HYDRA! Not Bu-James!" They still stared at him. "Steve, I was also a sniper in the war. I literally killed people everyday."

"But that doesn't count! They where evil!" Natasha sighed and pushed Steve back into the elevator. "I think it's time you and me have a little chat Steve." Steve gulped and the door closed. Clint cleared his throat. "Well. That was fun. When's dinner?" Tony laughed and ordered pizza for everyone but Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely the end of this story. I hoped you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series. Who knows.


End file.
